


Of lips and knees

by id_ten_it



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: A very important moment in every man's life.For the prompt 'tears'





	Of lips and knees

We Woosters can teach you a thing or two about stiff upper lips, having had practise at maintaining them through various Aunt- induced troubles. Let me tell you should you ever find yourself forced between aunts, an apologetic uncle, a walking stick, and a budgie, make for the hills. If you have no Jeeves, move pronto.

As I say, this last of the Woosters is particularly knowledgeable about maintaining upper lips as stiff as a twenty day old dead cat. However, facing Reginald Jeeves on his knees in front of you, Wooster, B. decrees lips can bally well go slack.


End file.
